fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Night Of Desirable Objects/transcript
PROLOGUE Lansdale, PA - Gone Missing (amid the rural cornfields, a construction crew surrounded by stacked sewer pipes is wrapping-up work for the day. a radio plays faintly in the background) RADIO: ... coming up on five P.M., and you're listening to WZPZ 720 on your A.M. dial. Don't forget -- Lansdale High plays Hatfield tonight. This cross-town rivalry should make for a great game. Come on out and support the team. In fact, we've got four pairs of tickets to give away to the first four callers who can tell me the name of Hatfield's starting quarterback. The lines are open now, so now's your chance. CO-WORKER: Oh, come on. RAYMOND: Forgot my gear. CO-WORKER: Hurry, I don't want to miss kickoff. RADIO: (faintly) If you see anything or anyone suspicious, please contact Sheriff Golightly's office. All calls are anonymous. Well, that's it for me. Cheryl Clark is up next to keep you company on the way home. (easy listening music plays) CO-WORKER: Let's go, Raymond. What's the holdup? RAYMOND: (approaches his equipment) Just a second. (becomes distracted with the cornfield, the scarecrow and - a crow) (with easy listening Rick Nelson music wafting around, Raymond heads out of the staging area and deeper into the cornfield. noticing a dark blue anomaly just at the surface, he reaches down to touch it. the anomaly - a hand - reaches up and grabs him, dragging him underground) CREATURE: Raah! (the crow caws and a train whistles by) CO-WORKER: Raymond! Raymond! (searching without success) ACT I Olivia's Hospital - Release NURSE: There you go. (cuts off her I.D. bracelet) OLIVIA: Thank you. NURSE: You take care, Agent Dunham. OLIVIA: I will. PETER: Let me get that. OLIVIA: Peter, I'm fine. PETER: I know you are. OLIVIA: What? PETER: (picks-up her cane and inspects it) Well... just looking for the hidden ninja sword. OLIVIA: (laughs) Well, that one wasn't covered by insurance. Thank you. PETER: Did you check the drawers? OLIVIA: No. Anything I've forgotten, they can keep. I don't want to spend another minute here. I'm, uh, no good at sitting around. PETER: You're also no good at letting people help you. OLIVIA: Oh, I'll let you carry my suitcase. (as they exit the hospital and load into the car, Charlie sits and watches from nearby) Dark Tunnel - Raymond Suffers (laying on the ground, legs covered in a dark blue slime, Raymond's legs seem paralyzed. he ignites his lighter to see where he is. he crawls on his stomach down the tunnel and encounters rotting corpses. a naked, man-like creature approaches on all fours. unable to crawl away fast enough, Raymond is dragged screaming... back into the cave. ACT II Busy Urban Street - A New Case PETER: Did you get me everything on my list? BROYLES: The F.B.I. signed off on everything you asked for, including new housing for you and your father. But the C-130 transport plane is proving a bit tough to requisition. PETER: We're not gonna need it for this one. (hands him a sheet of paper BROYLES: Pennsylvania? PETER: I was trolling the F.B.I. databases, looking for any cases that were similar to Olivia's -- sudden disappearances. This town has had six missing people in the last two months, four of which eyewitnesses say just disappeared into thin air. Thought it was worth checking out. BROYLES: How is she? PETER: Olivia? She'll be fine. BROYLES: Do it. And keep a close eye on Dunham. Walter's Lab - Parallel Universes ASTRID: Alright, Walter, the cameras are ready. WALTER: Here we go. Uh-huh - Agent Dunham, you're just in time. OLIVIA: Just in time for what? ASTRID: We're re-creating your car accident. WALTER: Okay, Astrid, ready? ASTRID: 3...2...1. WALTER: (releasing a counterweight, a toy car with frog onboard races across the table and through the air. four flashes illuminate the trip. the frog lands in a net - ribbet!) The photographs, quickly. ASTRID: I know, Walter. WALTER: Y-your accident -- I'm -- I'm testing a theory. OLIVIA: Oh. WALTER: (to Astrid when she hands the photos to him) Thank you. (to Olivia) Excuse me. Uh... no matter what I try, I can't make the frog disappear. ASTRID: We've been at this for five hours. WALTER: Science is patience. ASTRID: It's also slimy. WALTER: From all the evidence, you were missing from your car for at least an hour before you came crashing back through the windshield. You simply disappeared. ASTRID: He thinks you traveled to another universe. WALTER: (preparing a chalk-talk to support his theory) You see, Agent Dunham, we assume that our universe is the only universe. But that's not true. There is an infinite number of universes. And in each of them, there is a version of us -- you, me, and Agent Farnsworth -- but each one slightly different... changed over time based on the accumulation of our choices. So... In this reality -- OLIVIA: Walter. WALTER: We've had this conversation before, haven't we? OLIVIA: I know that I went somewhere. I think I met with someone. But the rest is like a dream that I... I just can't quite remember. WALTER: Perhaps you will... in time. When they said you were dead... when I saw you lying there... (deeply saddened) I don't know what I would have done. OLIVIA: (fondly) Walter... WALTER: But you're here now, and apart from the obvious, you appear to be fine. OLIVIA: I appear to be? WALTER: No. Traveling to an alternate reality has its consequences. No. No, you'll be fine. PETER: Hey. You feel up to going for a drive? Lansdale, PA - Initial Visit (the science team drives through the cornfields to the location of the missing construction worker) WALTER: (exiting the vehicle and eagerly greeting everyone in earshot) Hello. Hello. Hello. I'm Walter Bishop. Hello. OLIVIA: Uh, Sheriff Golightly? Special Agent Olivia Dunham... and this is Peter and Walter Bishop. SHERIFF GOLIGHTLY: (approaching the newcomers) Don't remember calling the F.B.I. OLIVIA: Well, your office has filed six missing-persons reports. SHERIFF GOLIGHTLY: Seven now. PETER: Seven. All under the same circumstances? SHERIFF GOLIGHTLY: Same as the others. Just disappear. Be damned if I know what to make of it. WALTER: (philosphically) Well, we're all victims of our own gene pool. Someone must have peed in yours. (getting the Sheriff's attention) PETER: I - I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse my father. WALTER: Yes. Excuse me. SHERIFF GOLIGHTLY: No -- (stops Walter from entering the crime scene) OLIVIA: Sheriff. These two men are both Special Investigators with the F.B.I. SHERIFF GOLIGHTLY: ...and when the good men and women who have come here from three separate counties have finished collecting evidence, then you can see it. (approaches a forensics tech that has bagged evidence) Let me see what you got. WALTER: May I? (receives the bag from the Sheriff) Wonderful! SHERIFF GOLIGHTLY: Have you run across something like this before? WALTER: (eagerly) Absolutely not. The air here is quite auspicious! (breathes deeply) Makes the hair stand up on the back of your neck. SHERIFF GOLIGHTLY: The air? WALTER: This! (evidence bag) It's a fresh mystery, pregnant with possibilities. Who knows where it may lead? (giddy) PETER: (looking at the scarecrow) I bet you he knows. Sheriff's Office - Case Files SHERIFF GOLIGHTLY: Here are the investigation files. Everything we have so far from the first disappearance, which is not a hell of a lot. Possible suspect interviews, case leads, dead ends from the disappearances. OLIVIA: Okay. Thank you. SHERIFF GOLIGHTLY: Agent Dunham... the F.B.I. has very specific laws that govern what their jurisdiction involves. None of these disappearances occurred on a military base. None of them happened across state lines. OLIVIA: You've already given us evidence to analyze. SHERIFF GOLIGHTLY: There's information in these files -- OLIVIA: I understand. But I can get a special procedural order to -- SHERIFF GOLIGHTLY: Why are you so interested in this case? OLIVIA: (loses train of thought when distracted by acute buzzing and traffic sounds) Excuse me? SHERIFF GOLIGHTLY: Why are you so interested in this case? OLIVIA: I, um... I - I'm sorry, I - I -- PETER: (saving her from her distraction, he distracts the Sheriff) The Night Of Desirable Objects? I have one just like this. (handles the lure on the nearby file cabinet) SHERIFF GOLIGHTLY: You know yourself a little bit about night fishing, do you? PETER: I've used hair jigs and pork rind, rubber jigs for largemouth. You ever try using spinnerbaits at night? SHERIFF GOLIGHTLY: Oh, yeah. You can use pork rind with those too, you know. PETER: Can you really? SHERIFF GOLIGHTLY: Yeah. I like the topwater... (the science team leaves the Sheriff's office with a box of files as Olivia make a cell phone call) CHARLIE: (answering) Agent Francis. OLIVIA: Hey, it's me. CHARLIE: Hey. OLIVIA: I'm sending you a victim sheet from a multiple missing-persons case in Pennsylvania. Can you run the names and, um... and notify me if any red flags come up? CHARLIE: Sure. I just have to run an errand. OLIVIA: Okay. Thanks, Charlie. Bye. Secure Communications - Awaiting Orders (Charlie, in some physical distress, enters a dusty storefront with older office equipment on display) STORE OWNER: I'll be with you in, uh -- in just a minute. CHARLIE: I need the back room. (curtly) Now. (takes the key to the back room, enters and begins to type on the Selectric 251) : AWAITING YOUR INSTRUCTIONS ACT III Walter's Lab - Paralytic Connection PETER: Well, this is wildly helpful. According to the Sheriff, the second person who disappeared -- His mom makes a mean apple pie. OLIVIA: In case you were wondering, Andre Hughes is partial to flannel. He likes to wear flannel shirts, except, of course, in the Summer. PETER: I'm gonna go get a soda. You want something? OLIVIA: No, thank you. WALTER: (thinking) Hmm. PETER: How's it going, Walter? WALTER: I plan to urinate in twenty-three minutes. PETER: Good to know. WALTER: I'm telling you because I'm going to need help unzipping my fly. I can't feel my hand. It seems the substance from Pennsylvania is a paralytic. PETER: Which means that whoever took those people paralyzed them first, so they couldn't fight back. WALTER: Interesting theory. Very devious. PETER: Do you think we can trace it, where it's from? WALTER: The base solution contains human D.N.A., male, I think. Of course, it's a mutation. Perhaps a whole new stage of human evolution. Wouldn't that be fantastic? PETER: If we've stumbled upon a mutant? No. Fantastic's not the first word that pops into my mind. WALTER: We're all mutants. What's more remarkable... is how many of us appear to be normal. PETER: (to Olivia) Find anything? OLIVIA: Hey, you remember Andre Hughes? PETER: Uh, yeah, Hughes. He was the flannel guy, right? OLIVIA: Yeah, well, he's a neighbor of the Shanes, and he was at their house when the Sheriff went to follow up on their son's disappearance. He was also at the Thomasons' just after Jennifer Thomason disappeared. Sheriff Golightly arrived just as Hughes was leaving. PETER: What are you thinking? OLIVIA: I'm thinking you drive. Lansdale - Beneath The Corn (a train whistles as it motors past the field. in a large tunnel below, the corpse of Raymond is discovered) ANDRE HUGHES: No! (puts down his lantern) Aw, hell. Hughes Farm - First Contact (overhead, Peter and Olivia drive down a dirt road to the Hughes farm. they knock on the front door) ANDRE HUGHES: (approaching from behind) Aw, hell. Who are you? OLIVIA: Ah, Mister Hughes. Olivia Dunham, and this is Peter Bishop. (shows her badge) We're wanting to ask you a few questions. ANDRE HUGHES: F.B.I. Oh. OLIVIA: uh... I assume you've heard about the people that have recently gone missing. ANDRE HUGHES: Uh, yup. I know about it. I'd love to help if I can. Please... after you. (opens front door) Either of you have any experience with water wells? (entering the house) OLIVIA: No. ANDRE HUGHES: No. Ah. This time of year I spend most of my time maintaining and... digging 'em out. I wouldn't wish it on either of you. Eh. It's like to drive me crazy. This is my fifth well in two months. Can't seem to find that switch button. I'm just gonna go in the other room... (Olivia's hearing becomes hyper-sensitive makes her think there is someone else in the house)...and wash this dirt off. Make yourself comfortable. OLIVIA: Excuse me. Is there someone else in this house? ANDRE HUGHES: No. OLIVIA: (hears raspy breathing. quietly to Peter) There's someone else in this house. Did you hear that? Keep him busy. (she follows breathing noises upstairs and into a lab-like room. pistol drawn) Come out of there. (snarling noises continue from a closet. an empty closet. a creak in the hallway sets her off. she turns and fires once... just missing Peter's head) Oh! Peter! Oh, my god. Oh, Peter, oh, my god, I -I -- I'm so sorry! I thought I heard something. I thought I-- I thought I heard someone. (Peter stares at her - displeased) ACT IV Federal Building - Interrogation Room ANDRE HUGHES: He fires a gun in my house, and now you're bringing me down here? I don't understand. You don't think I had anything to do with these missing people, do you? OLIVIA: Well, at the moment, Mister Hughes, we're just trying to gather information. So I understand that you're a doctor. ANDRE HUGHES: Yes. OLIVIA: But you retired nearly twenty years ago. ANDRE HUGHES: That's right. BROYLES: (entering the observation room) Anything? PETER: Not yet. OLIVIA: (over the intercom) What have you done since then? PETER: We scoured the house. There's no evidence that links him to the disappearances, just a bunch of old lab equipment. We had it packed up, sent over to Harvard. Walter's taking a look at it now. OLIVIA: (continues her interview) According to your records, in the wake of the disappearances, you visited with some of the victims' relatives. With, uh, Martin Shane's mother, and, uh... Jennifer Thomason's husband. ANDRE HUGHES: Yes. OLIVIA: Were they former patients? ANDRE HUGHES: No. OLIVIA: Just friends? ANDRE HUGHES: I hardly knew either of them. But I thought I could help them. I... I thought I could comfort them. I lost my wife and my son seventeen years ago. She died giving birth to him. He was mine. For five minutes, I had a son. I could never hurt these people. OLIVIA: Mister Hughes, we'd like to take a sample of your blood. We'd like to compare it to some evidence that we found at the scene of the last disappearance. Do we, uh, have your permission to do that? ANDRE HUGHES: Am I under arrest? OLIVIA: Not presently. ANDRE HUGHES: Then, no. No. You don't have my permission. BROYLES: (to Peter, in the observation room) I'll get a warrant to take his blood. Have olivia hold him for twenty-four hours. It says in her report Dunham's gun went off? PETER: (chuckles) Yeah. Misfire. BROYLES: (leaving the room) I'll send Agent Jessup to the Hughes house. Olivia's Doctor - A Check-up DOCTOR: (testing her vision for pupil reaction) Dizziness? OLIVIA: No. DOCTOR: How's your short-term memory? OLIVIA: Uh, what's your name? DOCTOR: (laughs) Good. You seem to be doing well. You can go ahead and get dressed. NINA: (entering the examination room) Hello, Agent Dunham. I haven't had a chance to visit since your accident, but Agent Broyles has been keeping me apprised. I was concerned. OLIVIA: Well, thanks. I - I'm doing okay. NINA: I'm glad to hear that... though sometimes the physical injury is the easiest to get over. I remember when I was first diagnosed with cancer. Beside the fear, my most overwhelming sensation was one of betrayal... the realization that my own body was fundamentally foreign to me, that it was a threat. You've been through quite an ordeal, Olivia -- one of many lately. To overlook it would be a mistake. OLIVIA: What's this? (takes a piece note paper from Nina) NINA: Sam Weiss, the man who helped put me back together. OLIVIA: You know, the F.B.I. has psychologists. If I thought that I needed -- NINA: Well, he's not a psychologist. When you're ready, I believe he can help you. Hughes Farm - Jessup Investigates (forensics boxes up items and gathers them for removal. Amy strolls around and notices a religious figurine, then turns to see a armoire with a Christian cross on the panel of the door. inside is a bible and candles. she opens the book and discovers a newspaper clipping citing the cause of his wife and sons death as - unknown. behind the article is a handwritten note a Pastor citing the loss as - God's will) Walter's Lab - The Next Move PETER: Okay. Thanks. (hangs up phone) That was Olivia -- Agent Jessup told her Hughes may have killed his wife and child seventeen years ago. WALTER: Oh, finally some good news. I assume we can dig them up. I haven't had any bodies to examine. Seven missing persons, no bodies. ASTRID: Alright. I'll get an exhumation order. Pennsylvania Cemetery - Exhumation Dig (as excavation and extraction of the coffins of Eveline and Baby Boy Hughes begins, Andre Hughes sits on the floor of the interrogation room, shoes removed, dismantling and bending wire from a rack, with his hands and teeth) PETER: If Hughes is hiding something, we're gonna find out what it is. (digging continues) PETER: Put his wife's coffin down here. Okay, let's open it up. (the top is flipped back to expose the decayed corpse. Andre Hughes continues to fashion a loop from the metal wiring) PETER: Let's open the baby boy's. OLIVIA: (the top is flipped back to expose an empty casket) Oh, my God. SHERIFF GOLIGHTLY: There's no body. (notice a hole in the bottom) Looks like something dug its way in. OLIVIA: Or dug its way out. (the team walks to the excavated hole and sees a large hole at the bottom) I think we have some questions for Mister Hughes. (at the Federal Building, Hughes hangs lifeless from his makeshift noose) ACT V Federal Building - Returning To Hughes (with an escort, Olivia finds her way back to the interrogation room where Hughes was being held, only to enter the room to find him hanging by the metal noose he had fabricated) Walter's Lab - Exhumation Autopsy WALTER: That's curious. PETER: What? What's curious? WALTER: Mrs. Hughes has scarring to the joints, butterfly lesions to the face. Systemic Lupus Erythematosus, a very advanced case. PETER: Lupus? ASTRID: Which means what? WALTER: Notably, she was incapable of producing offspring. ASTRID: Except she did. She had a baby boy. PETER: Yeah. WALTER: A baby boy? That's impossible. Lupus results in an overactive immune system. Her own body would have destroyed the fetus long before -- PETER: Yes, and yet despite that, she was somehow able to give birth to a son, who, from all appearances, then burrowed his way out of his casket. WALTER: The grave of a boy... who was not in his grave. Hughes Farm - Cordoned Off (the Sheriff works his way around the property, pounding in wooden stakes and attaching crime scene tape... when a large mound in the grass appears, then recedes, just out of his sight) Federal Building - The Aftermath OLIVIA: How the hell did this happen? Why wasn't anyone watching him? BROYLES: We're looking into it right now. OLIVIA: We need to have Andre Hughes' body taken back to Walter Bishop's lab as soon as possible. BROYLES: Already on its way. (Olivia's super-sensitive hearing kicks-in and she hears a cell phone conversation from the other end of the parking structure) ALEX: Hey, Jim, it's Alex. I know I'm late. I'm leaving right now, okay? Yeah, I understand. I'll take care of it. I'll call him now. Thanks. beeping BROYLES: Agent Dunham? (calling her from her distraction as she hears sounds, and envisions images, from around the building) Agent Dunham? Walter's Lab - A Solution WALTER: (entering with a list of test results) Peter, I've got it. Mrs. Hughes' womb. You were right. She did give birth. PETER: I'm glad we got that settled. WALTER: The afterbirth is still inside her. Look. Look at the tissue composition. PETER: Walter. (reading a test result) According to this, Hughes' baby wasn't entirely human. WALTER: It explains his research -- reproductive biology and gene replacement. I hypothesize that he may have used some scorpion D.N.A. -- It's an incredibly resilient creature -- and also possibly something that lives underground, a - a mole rat. PETER: Scorpions do paralyze their prey with toxin. It could explain the blue liquid. ASTRID: Hey, what did I miss? PETER: Hughes' baby -- he altered it inside the womb so that it could survive its mother's lupus. ASTRID: Okay. That is sick. WALTER: That is brilliant! He's created a super-baby -- one capable of surviving in the most inhospitable environment. (Olivia hobbles into the meeting from an outer room) Oh, Agent Dunham. We've had a breakthrough. OLIVIA: I heard. Hughes' son. I think I might know where he is. When we were at the Hughes' house, I heard a noise, like something breathing. I thought that I had imagined it, but... I didn't. So if hughes' son is still alive, I think that he is somewhere in that house... or near that house. PETER: Or under it. Hughes' Farm - Fatal Demise (the Sheriff puts some equipment back in his cruiser and turns to walk towards the house. he stops when the soil in front of him starts to crack and divide) SHERIFF GOLIGHTLY: (as the crack begins to accelerate towards him) What the...? (as he falls to his dusty fate) Ahhh! ACT VI The Hughes Farm - Looking Around (returning to Hughes' farmhouse, they knock, then enter thru the front door) OLIVIA: Hello. (looking for a response) Sheriff Golightly? (Peter detects a hidden door behind wallpapering and kicks it open to find an abandoned nursery. Olivia finds another unexplored room, draws her pistol and enters) Peter! PETER: Hey. (holds up small object from floor) OLIVIA: I think it's a canine tooth. PETER: (pulling loose brick from the wall he finds a skull) Ugh! Confirmed. Dog. (probing further, he sees a passageway behind the wall) Gonna grab a shovel. OLIVIA: (probing further alone, she observes corpses strewn in the dark tunnel) Peter? PETER: Yeah. (turning to answer) OLIVIA: (the creature appears behind her and bites her neck) AAH! OH! PETER! (as she is dragged into the tunnel) AAH! PETER: OLIVIA! (chasing after her) OLIVIA: OH! OH! (as she is pulled further away) PETER: OLIVIA! OLIVIA: Oh... oh. Ahh. oh. PETER: (as the creature bites his arm) AAH! OLIVIA: Ahh. (hands Peter a bone shard to stab the beast) Peter! (injured, the creature falls back and starts to tunnel out of the cavern. the roof of the structure fails and the Sheriff's cruiser fall from the surface... across the mid-section of the creature, apparently killing it) Driving Home - Friends Chat (as law enforcement agents pull metal traps from holes near the house, Olivia rides home) OLIVIA: He must have realized that was his son, because we found traps set in all of these holes he had dug\ all over his property. Could you imagine living with a burden like that... when all you wanted was a son? (thinks) Charlie... what if I don't want to remember? CHARLIE: You mean your accident? OLIVIA: All of it -- where I went... who I met, what he told me. I mean, what if there is a part of my brain that's trying to protect me? CHARLIE: I'm just not sure you have much of a choice here, Olivia. If Walter was correct about you going to that other universe, then whatever secrets you learned might be worth remembering. OLIVIA: Another universe... (both half-smile) I never thought that I would ever hear you utter those words with a straight face. (giggles) You've come a long way, Charlie Francis. CHARLIE: Well, you know whatever it is... we'll deal with it together. I'll help you remember. OLIVIA: (solemnly) I know you will. Walter's Lab - Early Evening WALTER: Are you going fishing, son? PETER: Yes. But not alone. WALTER: Oh, no. Who with? PETER: Well, once upon a time, there was a young man... probably around ten or eleven, who got it in his head that he wanted to take his father fishing. (preparing his tackle) So he saved-up all his money from his paper route and bought a very special lure. (displays the bait) WALTER: Oh. PETER: It's called the Night Of Desirable Objects. Sadly, his father was never really all that available to him, so, what started out as a would-be bonding experience - ended up with a young man fishing alone in a boat. WALTER: (inspecting the lure) And this young man... gave this to you? PETER: (laughing along with Astrid) Yes, Walter. WALTER: Can I come... with you and your friend? PETER: You know what Walter? I think that would make the trip. WALTER: Good... good. Olivia's Apartment - A Good Soak (sitting in a warm bubble bath, Olivia's hyper sensitive hearing activates. soap bubbles popping, conversations in other apartments, a child crying, a fly, a distant siren - all loud and clear... then silence) The Bowling Alley - Finding Sam (dressed and looking for answers, Olivia pulls the note Nina gave to her to confirm she is in the correct location. inside she hobbles down the stairs with her cane, looking around at the patrons) SAM WEISS: (from behind the counter) If you want to bowl, we close in fifteen minutes. OLIVIA: No. Um... I'm looking for Sam Weiss. Is he here? SAM WEISS: Sam? No. OLIVIA: Well, do you know where I can find him? SAM WEISS: Atlanta, Georgia. He met a girl... moved away. OLIVIA: Oh. (starts to wander out) Thank you. SAM WEISS: That's it? OLIVIA: Excuse me? SAM WEISS: You're giving up? I tell you he met a girl and moved away, and you're just gonna give up? OLIVIA: You're Sam. SAM WEISS: Nina Sharp said you'd be coming by. (curious) Have the headaches started yet? OLIVIA: No. SAM WEISS: (matter-of-fact) They will. (places bowling shoes on the counter) What are you - a size eight? Secure Communication - Another Message (stationed in front of the Selectric 251, Charlie types away, looking for more guidance) : PLEASE ADVISE (he sits and reads as he receives fresh instructions) : Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Episodes